


One Night In Romania

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, HP Drizzle Fest 2017, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: Harry and his godson Ted visit Charlie in Romania during the summer. Harry needs to be there for his work. Ted is there because his adolescent behaviour is driving people crazy. And Charlie? Charlie works in mysterious ways…





	One Night In Romania

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



> Thanks so much, DS, for the beta-check! <3

“I don’t know why I let you talk me into this, Harry,” Ted (Yes, it was Ted these days.  _Teddy_  was a name for dweebs and toddlers and Ted was already sixteen, thank you very much!) Lupin said with a bored voice as the plane was slowly descending. “Summer holiday in fucking Romania. Six weeks with you and an old dude I barely know. And I bet it will be raining all goddamn day! What have I ever done to you?”  
  
“ _That dude’s_  name is Charlie,” Harry replied with a little smile as he shook his head. Puberty was going strong for his godson. This was one of his better days. By now, Harry has gotten used to Ted’s smart mouth, his lazy behaviour and the all-day complaining. “And watch the language, Edward.”  
  
Calling Ted by his full name still resulted in Ted swallowing down all the filthy words he had learned at Hogwarts (and from Ron, who had been quite inventive in his younger days).  
  
“The reason that you’re with me,” Harry continued, “is to give Granny Andromeda some time to recover from all the adolescent tantrums you’ve been showering her in for the last four years…”  
  
“That’s not true…” Ted began, his hair morphing to dark red, but Harry raised his hand to silence him once more. Harry carefully took his wand from his magically enlarged pocket and casually Obliviated one of the stewardesses, who was on the brink of shouting out her enthusiasm about the colour-changing abilities of Ted’s hair. She blinked a few times, coughed, and continued sharing gossip with her colleague.  
  
“Like I said, tantrums,” Harry said, a bit smugly. He put his wand away and continued with a serious tone. “I know you can’t help it most of the time, Ted. You inherited some werewolf characteristics from your father, which explains your temper. I took you with me, because Charlie has experience with dragons…”  
  
“I’m not a fucking drag…”  
  
“…so he has experience with hot-tempered creatures,” Harry interrupted. “He can teach you to control yourself, to learn some discipline, and to keep the swearing to a minimum. Final warning, young man!”  
  
“Then let’s make the best of it,” Ted said, visibly relieved when the plane touched ground. “I pray to Merlin this summer won’t be a fu…” The boy tried to talk, but there was nothing but silence. Harry smiled mischievously as he put away his wand as discreetly as possible.  
  
“A Potter always pays his debts,” Harry said, his smile smug enough to make a Lannister jealous.  
  
  
~*~

  
  
“Welcome to Romania, boys,” Charlie said with a big grin, shaking Harry’s hand enthusiastically. “A taxi is waiting for us.”  
  
“A  _taxi_ , you said?” Ted said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Wow, I didn’t know dragons were called taxis in Romania.”  
  
Charlie turned his face towards him, tilting his head a bit like a curious puppy. Ted let his eyes travel over the redhead’s muscular body, visible through his tight, black shirt, slowly coming to a stunning realisation that Charlie was anything but a cute puppy. For a moment it seemed as if there was a fire burning in the dark, blazing eyes of the ginger man, paralyzing Ted’s cheeky tongue. It had to be a trick of his dirty, adolescent mind.  
  
“My name is Weasley, not Targaryen,” Charlie said, winking at Ted, who hated himself for blushing like a schoolboy. “I’m so sorry, chaps but I still have some work to do. We’re a bit short of staff during the holidays so you should entertain yourself for a couple of hours at my place.”  
  
“No problem,” Harry said. “I’ll come by as soon as we’re a bit settled.”  
  
“Wait a minute,” Ted said, his voice breaking with anger. “Are you saying that you brought me along, so you could dump me at Charlie’s house?”  
  
“Ted, I told you that I had some business to discuss with Charlie,” Harry said. “You know things are a bit tense between Romania and the United Kingdom after that dragon-attack at Leeds…”  
  
“Fine,” Ted sighed, his hands in the air as a mocking sign of surrender. He had heard that story so many times, it gave him a headache. “I get it. Do your  _super important_  stuff and I’ll be at home, waiting like an obedient mutt for its master to return.”  
  
“Teddy…” Harry said, but Ted stepped into the taxi, saying no more.

  
  
~*~

  
  
Harry nodded at the wizard who was waiting for the elevator to arrive and knocked on the door of Charlie’s office. The wizard nodded back and laughed—Harry counted at least five black teeth. He grimaced and wished Charlie would open the door already.  
  
“Harry?” Charlie said, surprise visible on his freckled, tanned face. “I didn’t expect you this early.”  
  
“Ted is in one of his moods,” Harry said, flinching a bit as he stepped into the redhead’s office. The room looked like it wasn’t used very often. A picture of the Weasley family (a very large picture, since the ginger family Harry loved so much, were famous for their fertility and their insatiable sex-drive) decorated the bright, white wall behind the desk. Two piles of books were positioned on each side, looking too pristine to be much read. Hermione would be appalled. “Teddy made it quite clear that he didn’t require my presence at the moment.”  
  
“He’s a real firecracker, isn’t he?” Charlie said, closing the door with a flick of his wand. “I’d say he’s got a bit of Weasley-blood flowing through his veins. Surely, you punish him, don’t you?”  
  
Harry swallowed as he stared at Charlie. His remark seemed a bit inappropriate, though the redhead didn’t even blink. “Punish him?”  
  
“Yeah,” Charlie said, dead serious. “Not that namby-pamby stuff like standing in the corner or the naughty-boys-step. Do you think I would have grown up into the man that I am today without proper punishment?”  
  
“Charlie, I don’t think I like where this is…”  
  
Charlie was so fast. Before Harry could finish his sentence, the redhead stepped into his personal space, his breath warming his ear. “Trust me, Harry. I’m not a bad man.”  
  
“I never said you were a bad m…”  
  
Before Harry could comprehend what was happening, Charlie had grabbed the nearest chair, sat down and bent Harry over his lap. “Charlie, what the fuck are you doing?!  
  
“Trust me, Harry,” Charlie whispered. Harry felt the redhead’s erection throbbing against his hip as he pulled down Harry’s trousers and boxers, exposing his bare bottom. “Trust me like you did before.”  
  
“Are you really trying to win my trust by spa…”  
  
And the first smack landed on Harry’s left buttock, taking his breath away. And then another on his right buttock. And another in the middle. After that, Harry lost count. Charlie’s hand was absolutely relentless—it kept raining and raining down onto Harry’s arse, bringing tears to the Auror’s eyes—and his poor bum stung like it was set on fire. Harry had struggled at first—getting his bottom smacked like a naughty toddler wasn’t exactly appropriate at his age—but after he’d noticed his own rod being as hard as steel, Harry gave in. Maybe he liked to be naughty after all, especially when Charlie was involved.  
  
“You like it, don’t you?” Charlie whispered, his hand smacking Harry’s arse a deep shade of red. “Let it go, Harry. Losing control can be fun sometimes, you know. Be free of your demons, baby.”  
  
And Harry was carefully laid onto the soft ground, arse up, while Charlie pressed soft kisses on the abused flesh. “I got a bit carried away, baby. Your cute buns must be so sore. I think you won’t be able to sit for a day or two.”  
  
Harry didn’t care. It was so fucking worth it—Charlie caressing his arse, kissing it with such passion. He wished it would go on forever. Then there was a sound, coming from Charlie’s pocket. It had to be his cell phone.  _Down Under_. How suitable. Charlie ignored it.  
  
“And what do we have here?”  
  
Harry yelped as Charlie’s tongue slowly travelled over his hole, sending electric jolts through every single nerve. The swollen head of Harry’s cock was so wet; another lick would definitely make Harry come all over the floor. “Sensitive, are we? Come to think of it, I’ve never rimmed you before. Withholding from you that special kind of pleasure. You must think so badly of me right now.”  
  
“Fuck, Charlie!” Harry exclaimed. How could his hand be so hard and merciless, while his tongue was as soft as silk? “Going to come…”  
  
_Travelling in a fried-out Kombi…_  
  
“Apparently, someone is dying to speak to me.” Harry heard Charlie’s voice purring, his tongue eerily close to his tingling pucker. Harry was on the brink of orgasm—his balls were drawn up and a familiar throbbing sensation, feeling like a faint tickle, was slowly spreading from his sack to the soaked head of Harry’s cock—and Charlie refused to let him come. “But that would mean I have to give my undivided attention to someone else instead of you, baby, and I just can’t. Look at you. I can almost feel your need to blow your load. That tickling sensation in your cock is so addictive, isn’t it, and so hard to hold back. I could end your suffering, baby.”  
  
“F-fuck, C-Charlie…”  
  
“I know, my preciousss,” Charlie purred, placing a kiss on Harry’s hole. And another one. “I should give you the satisfaction that you deserve. It has been too long, Harry. Too long without your body against mine. My bed was so damn empty. Even when I heard your voice over the phone whispering filthy things into my ear while fucking my slick fist, I still missed your soft lips. Or your fat, throbbing cock spurting deep into my aching hole…”  
  
“FUCK, CHARL…”  
  
_Travelling in a fried-out Kombi…_  
  
“Shit!” Charlie hissed, sounding a bit annoyed . “If that tosspot doesn’t stop calling…”  
  
“Charlie?” Harry whispered, the sudden silence making him feel uncomfortable. “Charlie, is everything all right?”  
  
“Wow…”  
  
“Charlie? Baby?”  
  
There was a short silence, followed by a high-pitched sound. Charlie was laughing. Harry turned his head and saw tears flowing down his lover’s flushed cheeks.  
  
“Harry, Harry, Harry,” Charlie whispered between giggles. “You  _truly_  are a naughty boy.”  
  
“Yeah?” Harry said, a bit hesitantly.  
  
“You really deserve another spanking,” Charlie purred as his tongue found Harry’s hole again. “But I’m dying to see you come.”  
  
Charlie pressed his mouth onto Harry’s entrance and fanatically sucked and licked, setting the Gryffindor’s nerves on fire along with his throbbing cock.  
  
“FUCK, CHARLIE!!!”

  
  
~*~

  
  
Harry smiled as he walked towards the exit, limping slightly. He greeted the wizard with the dark teeth, who still appeared to be waiting for the elevator.  
  
“Bad luck, mate?” Harry asked, feeling a bit sorry for the man. “You could take the stairs.”  
  
The man smiled back at the Gryffindor, opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly fell silent. His stubble-covered cheeks turned pale, and his eyes started to bulge. “The owls are not what they seem.”  
  
“What?” Harry said, before being grabbed by something unseen and forced to enter an empty office. Harry kept staring at the wizard, crying for help, but the man just resumed standing by the elevator as if nothing had happened. As the door was closing behind him, Harry tried to grab his wand, but found himself quickly disarmed.  
  
“Who is there?” Harry shouted, clenching his fists. “Show yourself, coward!”  
  
“I could say the same to you.” A man appeared out of thin air, looking extremely displeased. “Please, explain.”  
  
Harry breathed heavily, anger flowing through his veins like fire. “Why should I?”  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
Harry started to smile, his heart pounding rapidly. He had never felt this angry before. “With Charlie you mean? Nothing. Nothing that he didn’t want me to.”  
  
“I tried to call him several times. Don’t tell me…”  
  
“Yes!” Harry cried out, pain starting to appear in his bones. “He spanked my arse! He spanked me so hard. And I liked it. I fucking liked every single smack.”  
  
“Merlin…”  
  
“And then he licked my hole, until I splattered my jizz all over him,” Harry bellowed, pain growing stronger and stronger. Harry felt his head nearly exploding. “But I’m not telling you anything new, am I?”  
  
“You shouldn’t have…”  
  
“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Harry cried, manically grabbing his hair. There was something happening inside his body. It made him afraid, but the anger pulsing in his chest was too persistent to ignore. Harry kind of liked it. “Bringing me here to this shithole, only for you to empty your balls. Tough luck, _bucko_! I got there first!”  
  
“Calm down. Please, breathe. You have no idea…”  
  
“Don’t tell me what to do, Harry!”  _Harry_  said, before changing into his true form. There was something wrong. He still felt contractions inside his body. He had never felt them before.  
  
Harry pointed his wand at the other person, sweating profusely. “You don’t understand, Teddy. We are here to examine your condition.”  
  
“Don’t call me  _Teddy_ … What condition?!”  
  
“It should have been impossible,” Harry said, his wand-hand shaking. “It has never happened before. But combined with your mother’s ability… Please calm down, Teddy.”  
  
“DON’T CALL ME TEDDY!” And then there was nothing left. Only pain. Ted stared at his hands as his nails started to sharpen. He felt himself growing as his clothes were being ripped apart. A deep growl left his mouth as he glared at the man standing before him. Ted could smell his sweat, and he sniffed deeply. The stench of fear. He saw the man pointing his wand at his heart and Ted’s instinct took over. He snarled loudly and jumped towards the shrieking human, craving for blood. He could almost taste it…


End file.
